It's Called Karma
by aglimmerofhope
Summary: " I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" And with that, I was in pain, but it led to my life as a superstar. A very famous one too. But I'm coming back for revenge. And soon you won't even know what hit you.
1. Chapter 1: Life is a Wave

Life was good. I had straight A's, I had amazing friends, I go to the best university in the state, and I have a perfect boyfriend. _Of course,_ my boyfriend was Four, or Tobias, whatever you called him. I also was accepted into a Hollywood gig but I told them to hold it off while I finish college. But, that wasn't the main reason. To be honest, the main reason was that I didn't want to say goodbye to all my friends, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn. Oh and of course, _Tobias._ He was the reason why I stayed, why I held off the gig, why I was _heart broken._

It was 8/18 at 5:34p.m. to be exact. I was shopping with Christina to impress my "date". More like, we were gonna do _it_ tonight and I needed to be prepared. My friends and I all kind of group dated, as we always go on dates with everyone. Today, we went to the Pit and dined at a fancy restaurant. But, as expected, no one was fancy. Everyone wore a T-shirt, pants or a skirt, and sneakers. I wore a white blouse with a creamy pink skirt and comfortable flats. Obviously, we sat by our dates, and I had Tobias snuggled next to me and Christina on my left snuggling with Will.

"Hey Tris, you look breathtaking today." Tobias whispers to my ear, his breath tickling it.

"Thanks. You do too." I smirk at him, trying not to go under the spell of his mesmerizing eyes. Blue like the Caribbean's waters, warm, inviting, yet when you stepped in it, it is too hard to go back on shore.

"Hey lovebirds, can we at least be able to eat without you two bothering us?" Zeke broke us apart, causing me to blush and Tobias to smirk.

We ordered a nice, big meal, and although I can and will never be able to pronounce it I loved it. However, up ahead I saw Lauren, that awful brat. She saw me glaring daggers at her. _If looks can kill,_ I thought _, she would be long dead._ Model walking, she walked to our table, and immediately I saw Christina roll her eyes and shoot herself. I slightly giggled, but I held onto Tobias' hands as hard as I could.

"Don't worry, she's just a snobby brat." He whispered into my ear again.

To calm myself I go to the bathroom, sending eye messages to Christina that Four better not do anything that I won't like. Turns out I was so wrong, oh so wrong...

When I came back, I saw, to my horror, that Four was gone. _And so was Lauren._ I panicked, but Christina just said that Four needed to go to the bathroom. I composed myself, saying nothing was wrong, everything was going to be okay.

However, after 10 minutes, everything wasn't going to be okay. Anxiously, I stand up and go to the men's bathroom. I looked outside and heard a noise in an alley just up ahead. I slowly walked to it, only to hear:

"Four I love you! Please don't go with that ugly Tris! Baby, please, when will you break up with that flat figure! You have me!"

"Lauren, I love her. Go away."

I felt relieved, but then I panicked again.

"But, we have been doing this for a month already! This is our anniversary!"

WHAT? THEY HAVE WENT OUT FOR ONE MONTH ALREADY!? I THOUGHT FOUR LOVED ME! ONE MONTH!

I couldn't take it anymore, so I stomped my way towards them and I saw Lauren with her overly-red lipstick on MY boyfriends lips, I could see her tongue going in and around. I even saw her trying to take his hands and touch her. I slapped that snob off of my "boyfriend". She was on the ground, crying, and Tobias-no, Four- was staring at me shocked. Probably he didn't want me to find out this way.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!? HOW COULD YOU?"

"No Tris, look I-"

"YOU DIRTY, FILTHY BASTARD! I GAVE MY HEART TO YOU ONLY FOR YOU TO RETURN IT BROKEN! I LOVED YOU, AND IN RETURN YOU CHEAT WITH SOMEONE ELSE? I GUESS YOUR WORDS WERE EMPTY!"

I look at him, seething in anger as I take off the ring he gave me as a 2 year anniversary and throw it on the ground. He looks me, his eyes wide, as he tries to hug me but i kick him off.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP! I LOVED YOU! HOW COULD YOU?"

With that, I ran to my dorm, my tears blinding my eyes as me feet hurt like hell, but I didn't care. I was too heartbroken to even notice my friends racing towards me. My heart had shattered into a million pieces and I wasn't sure if I could glue any back together.

I reach my dorm and I lock the door, crying and sobbing in pain and depression.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hoped you liked this chapter because it is my very first one! I would love for some more ideas but I need to ask you guys something: Should Tris be a :**

 **singer**

 **dancer**

 **or actress?**


	2. Chapter 2: One Last Time

After a few minutes of pain and anguish, i hear anxious knocks on my door.

"Tris! Please, open the door! I love you! " it was Four.

 ** _Four._** The word tastes vile in my mouth.

"G-g-g-g-go a-aw-aw-awa-away!" I yell back, trying to snuffle my sobs, but failing.

"Please, Tris I need to explain-"

"EXPLAIN WHAT? YOU WENT OUT WITH HER FOR A MONTH! HOW COULD YOU? I LOVED YOU! THERE IS NO EXPLAINING TO BE DONE BECAUSE I HEARD YOU AND LAUREN! NOW GO AWAY!" I couldn't take it anymore. I exploded.

I hear Four's sigh and he leaves, his footsteps heavy as he walked away.

Good. I couldn't deal with him right now. Or ever. He just obliterated my heart. It's gone. Empty. Just a machine used to give blood to my other body parts. I wish it stopped though. I really didn't want to live anymore. I was done with life. I have nothing stopping me anymore.

 **-Page Break-The Next Day-**

The classes were monotonous. Christina tried to cheer me up, but I wasn't in the mood.

"Hey, come on! Let's go to somewhere where you and I can just talk. okay?" And whether or not I reply she will drag me there. So, i don't. She looks at me, trying to smile and cheer me up, but I can tell from her muscle twitching that it was forced. And deep down in her eyes she was sad. I felt a little guilty for making my best friend, who was always bubbly and cheerful, worry about me. She won't have to after today. So I just let her sit there and let her worry about me one last time before I will leave this world.

At 6:00 pm I hear knocking. And then a key. I find myself in front of **_him._** I couldn't stand to look at him so I turn away.

Before I know it, the distance between us was gone and he was putting his hand lightly on my shoulder. Again, I explode into tears and anger.

" I thought you had Lauren! You know, the girl you dated for one month without telling ME! Your REAL girlfriend! Or was our relationship never REAL in the first place?!" I slap his hand away from me, my eyes uncontrollably tearing up.

"Tris, our relationship was real...I loved you." I can tell he was also mournful but I didn't care. He was the one that broke me and I was not going to pity **_him_**.

"You loved me? Then why did you CHEAT ON ME?!" I pause, trying to gather myself before letting out: "You know what, just get out. Get out and never come before me again. I hate you. I hate you with every fiber of my being. So go away. Before I do something bad." I whisper the last part, not trusting my voice. And then I softly mutter,"And you won't see me again after today."

He stands up, and I turn around, looking at him a final time. His addicting eyes were puffy and red and glossy from the tears. He had tiny outlines of his tears' paths. He had bed hair, and he looked awful. But I didn't care. My heart had put barriers of steel around it. I turned my head away, hearing the slight noise of the door closing, and then the silence of the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Farewell

The only reason I wake up is to say goodbye.

I walk to school and the first thing I do is hug all my friends. Except _him._

They all look at me confused, but only time will tell.

I see Four in the corner, staring at me, with his eyes tearing up,but I ignore him, walking away as if no one was there.

School passed by and pretty soon I was in Christina's car, sitting beside her who was driving us to the bar. My first bar. I only think about how it will relate to my farewell. I look at Christina, who looks back, and she smiles, but I see the sorrow and pity she has for me. I may be small, but I don't want any pity.

We arrive and walk in. Immediately I head for the bar. I see a pretty cute guy with blonde hair ask for my order. Pretty soon I am stumbling around with eight drinks in my stomach, or on the ground somewhere with my vomit.

Christina is patiently waiting in the car as I step out from the bathroom. Instead, I walk on the street-BOOM!

 ** _.BEEP_**

I open my eyes, only to close them again as punishment for not adjusting to the light. It's harsh and bright. I know exactly where I am now. The hospital. I squint my eyes to adjust, and soon enough I fully open them and observe my surroundings. I am in a gown with tubes sticking all over me. My legs are in heavily bandaged casts. How did I get into this? And then I remember.

 **A/N Cliffhanger! Sorry, I know this is very short but I just want to let you guys know that I am really happy about how many people have looked at my story. I know it is not a lot compared to some of the genius writers but I have never imagined people actually reading my writing. I really want some reviews on my writing because I really want to learn but no hate. I am so sorry this is short but...its a cliffhanger...and I hope you guys survive it. I promise I will try to write longer on my next chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Flashback and Regret

_I was heavily drunk on achohol, eight drinks either down my stomach or on the ground. My mind was fuzzy, as if I had a barrier between it and the real world. I_ slowly _stood and "walked" or slugged my way outside. I had to hold onto something. Anything. Or else I would fall._

 _I saw Christina's car. She was there. I saw her look in the mirror and at the bar_ building _but she didn't know I was in front of her. In front_ of _her car. I was walking down the road. But I couldn't really walk. Basically I was tripping all over myself like I had two left feet._

 _I somehow reached three-quarters of the way, walking at the pace of a snail. And then I saw it. It was a red convertible with a girl driver that looked to be my age. Wait, no she IS my age. She was LAUREN. Lauren was driving towards me a full force. Before I know it, she crashed and she was the last image I saw._ _ **But she was also with Tobias.**_ _No, Four. He doesn't deserve to be called his real name. Even his fake one tasted toxic on my tongue. Just like our relationship. Fake._

 _Goodbye and Farewell my friends, I loved you guys and I hope you guys understand. Four, I loved you and you broke me. I will forever haunt you and I promise I will have my revenge. It's called...Karma for a reason._

But somehow I was still alive. Injured, but alive.

The clock read 8:24 am, so I should be in school. I wonder how many days of school I have missed. Oh how much homework! And with that, I fell into a dreamless nap, waking up to fuzzy figures looking over me.

-Timelapse-(5:03pm)

Groggily, I wake up to these people staring at me.

"Tris? You awake or are you just twitching your eyes?" I couldn't help it. I don't know why but I started laughing.

"Tris!" I hear a chorus of whoops and relief and sighs.

Then I see that these people are my friends. Christina, Will, Shauna, Zeke, Marken, Uriah, and Lynn.

"You won't need to walk anymore lucky butt." Uriah says, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

I nod.

"Do you know who hit you?" Zeke asks. I also nod.

"Lauren." I softly whisper,"and Four was with her."

"WHAT?! IM GONNA GIVE THAT BASTARD A PIECE OF MY MIND!" Christina yells.

I put a hand on her shoulder, saying it's no use, and she slumps into a chair behind her.

"I can't see my best friend be like this though, Tris. You are a very good best friend and I would die without you." She cries on me, wetting my gown but I didn't care because I also started crying. Crying because of losing my friends, because of the pain, because of the guilt. I had deliberately wanted to die. And now I see that my friends were mournful and gloomy and it was because of me. I had caused them to suffer. I thought they would be happy without me, just like Four.

"Never say that again Tris, we all miss you terribly. No one hates you because you are an amazing girl and Four doesn't ever deserve you." Zeke says. I think I accidentally spilled the last part out. I still feel guilty for causing my very good friends pain. _Guilt is my karma._

A few weeks later I could return to school and continue my classes. I noticed Four wanted to come up to me a few times, but I immediately walked away from him. I saw **him** with **her**. In the halls I see Lauren trying to kiss Four but he doesn't budge. But I already know what's going on so it doesn't matter to me. Whenever Christina sees him she growls and glares daggers.

Four looks exhausted, with purple bags and droopy eyes. His hair is disheveled, and his movements are slow and painful, as if he never wanted to walk.

I probably look just as bad. I have a black left eye and my hair is sticking out here and there while my clothes are last-minute and my face is unwashed.

At lunch he had the nerve to come up to me.

"Please, I'm begging you, Tris. Please allow me to speak for myself."

"Fine." I walk out and he follows.

"What do you want now?" These are the first few words I have spoken to him in weeks.

"Tris, first of all, Lauren jumped on me. I was going to the bathroom and when I cam out she grabbed me and dragged me to the alley. She immediately started kissing me and I tried but somehow she handcuffed my hands. She was the one wh-"

"What about the one month thing? Is that true?"

There was silence, but silence was all I needed to leave.

" Never talk to me again you backstabbing b*tch." I yell. "I hate you for what you have done to me!" I start running outside, never looking back and into my dorm. I get out my cell phone and call the number laying on my table. Finally someone picks up.

" I accept your offer." And I accept it with no regrets.

 **A/N: so how did you think of that? I hope you guys liked it and I want to thank FanficLover32 for reviewing my story. But now I need to know if tris should become a singer or actress. Thx a bunch!**


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye Edu, Hello Hollywood

The next day, I didn't even bother to go to my classes. Spending the whole day packing, I finished in the afternoon and turned in my dorm keys. I ate my last meal at The Pit, savonap, uring the taste of Dauntless Cake. Looking at the metro schedule, I boarded the silver line to my home, which is nearby. When I arrive, it's empty. Like always. It has been for months. My mother moved because of her writing job and currently she was in Springfield studying genetics and people. My dad was with her, traveling the world. And obviously, Caleb was at school right now.

I buy airport tickets to California immediately, catching the 3:00 pm flight. I was ready to leave. Ready to leave **him.** Readyto leave my past behind and look to the future. Once I board that plane I will officially leave everything behind.

-time skip 3:00pm-

I give the lady my ticket and head into the plane. I find my seat, _A23_ and I move around some things to make my self comfortable. _I am going to stay here for about three hours so I might as well be comfortable._

I nap, snack, and do whatever I possibly can to kill time. I see the missed calls piling on my phone's screen, squeezing everything else to the side. But I ignore, obviously I can't answer but also because I don't want to talk to them. My past. I'm looking forward the future and am not going to dwell on the past. However, I will return with revenge on just one person. Maybe two while I'm at it. I don't know how yet, but it's going to work out, and I am going to live for that moment I see California under me, expanded gloriously at my feet. I think about all of the adventures and tours and ... revenge. I will be a triple threat. A dancer, actress, and singer. But mainly my carrier will be singing.

My ears are ringing from the flight as I exit the plane and into the airport. First, I buy a simple strawberry frappucino from a nearby Starbucks and then head out. I meet my taxi ride and he gracefully opens the door for me, putting my luggage in the trunk. He takes me in front of this large building. I pay him, and head out.

Arriving at the front desk, the lady whisks me to a room. There is already nother man who I suspect is Ms. Tori. When she sees me through the window, she smiles warmly. I slowly open the door, making sure that no sounds escape and break the silence.

She gestures me to sit down, and I obey.

"So you know that I have been interested in you for a long. I know that you won't just cancel school and fly here. So what moved you to come here?"

I gulp. " Well, you see, I stayed for my boyfriend. But, I saw him cheating on me for a while so nothing was holding me back now." Good . Keep it simple.

" Oh, ok." She doesn't ask, which I am grateful for." So here are your forms, just sign here.

And I sign with no regret.

A/N So I hope you guys liked that! Thank You guys so much for reviewing my writing! I'm sorry if there are tons of errors b/c I'm on a mobile device. So sorry! I can't like do anything without erasing it. I can't even bold or italize anything! So guys I'm very sorry again. -.-


	6. Chapter 6: Triple Threat

After I finish signing the papers, I head out to see my first instructor, Natalie. She's very kind and always puts others before her. She is my singing teacher, first warming me up and then practicing on some of the songs she has written. I have a few lyrics playing in my mind. They are all dedicated to _him._

Next I head out to my dancing instructor, Cara. She looks _very_ familiar to... Will.

"You look a lot like my friend. Do you know someone called Will? In Chicago?" I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Actually, we are siblings. I moved here as a dancer and he is still in college. How is he?" Wow, this is a small world.

"Will is great. He has straight A's and has a wonderful girlfriend who happens to be my best friend, Christina."

"Ok." Her reply was not like before. She was terse and sharp.

We danced a little to her choreography and she even played some music to get me started. I leaped and twirled all over the place, like a bee pollinating spring flowers. With one look you could tell Cara was dedicated to her work. Her moves were elegant, graceful and sharp when need be. I could only stare in wonder. I was mesmerized, escially when she danced to " A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. It was so emotional and stunning, may be also because Christina Perri is one of my favorite artists.

In between dance and acting class, I have a short break to catch my breath. So, I drive to a nearby Starbucks and order a s'mores frappucino. It sure was refreshing after sweating like a ton of my water.

I visit my acting teacher next, Erin, who already booked me a role in the movie Lies.

(A/N NOT A REAL MOVIE, OR AT LEAST I DONT THINK SO)

I was the main character, Tanya, who moved to a new and seemingly friendly neighborhood. But the neighborhood has its own secrets that no one knows about.

We practiced, and then I drove to the building where we would film. We finished filming the first scene, which was me moving in and greeting my fellow neighbors, when I received a call from my agent, Tori.

"Hello?"

"Tris, I need you here at the Hollywood Studios in ten minutes. Got it?"

" Um, ok I'm in a nearby building."

Confused, I hung up and walked down the street to the studio. No matter how many times I walk past the building is breathtaking.

I enter and is immediately whisked to a sound room. A sheet of lyrics is placed in front of me. I know what this is now but I didn't understand how.

"Excuse me, but can I see my agent for a second?"

The people gestures Tori to come in and we discuss about me. She says that she squeezed me in the studio's busy schedule. I thanked her, and when we started, I sang with all my heart.

 _I loved you so much it hurt,_

 _gave you my opportunity, yeah yeah,_

 _until one day I saw..._

 _You! You, you,you! Shattering my heart, bringing me close to tears!_

The lyrics reminded me of _him_ and I's _fake_ relationship. Perfect. Now he will know that this song was dedicated to **_him_**.

In a few hours after the song was posted it received millions of views. Fans were tweeting me thousands of kind words, and I was very grateful for it. I never thought people would like my voice.

I hug Tori and wave goodbye before returning to my apartment. It was cute and cozy, fitting me perfectly. Now, millions of people have liked my video and are already buying tickets to see the movie that I am starred in.

I sleep with comfort and the support and love from fans, instantly making the world better.

 **A/N: so do you guys like it? Sorry it took so long for me to upload but I was because about 18 hours of the time(4:00am-10:00pm) I was cooped in a car with my brother was is returning to college. Also, I had a serious case of writers block as a result of being cooped in a car and not excercising. So guys, make sure you aren't in a car for more than 18 hours or else you suffer writers block! But, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys are so nice and if you want me to continue I will, just for you reviewers;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Life back in

**A/N: Guys look, I am SO SORRY that I havent posted in a while. Ok yah, i know, a LONG WHILE! But, I am trying to get back on this...trying REALLY HARD! Yes, I know, school has been tough especially with all of the tests and preparation and crap. And, if you guys have been waiting, I am SUPER sorry and ily guys and thank you so much for staying with all my crap!**

 _Back in the university..._

Third POV

The university was all calm and peaceful. If, you consider Tris' old friends splitting up and ignoring each other as much as possible. Christina, Marlene, and Shauna were together while Zeke, Will, Uriad, and Tobias sat alone in their own personal corner. The girls even started to ignore their own boyfriends for the sake of Tris. They dearly missed their little spunky midget and really hoped she would return. Obviously, Tobias, or _Four_ , was devastated and started to ignore everyone but his close friends. Although all the girls still tried to flirt and fawn over/with him, he completely didn't even spare them a thought or glance. All was silent between the two groups. If they did manage to communicate, it was either about breaking up or arguing over Tris.

Each one was tired of fighting, but what could they do? Tris' friends were all stubborn as mules and would NOT admit that they were wrong in any case. And so, the hostility began.

Tris POV

I have just finished my album, Destiny! **(A/N I do not know if this is real and if so, it was not on purpose!)** I am so excited for it to be over the internet. Currently, I am with my manager, Tori, discussing the songs and title cover. I am so excited! We are planning on having a model hold her hands out with a lantern-like thing posing so people would not think its me or anyone in particular. I limited my cursing in all my songs so kids could listen. I mean, the majority of America are children, and they are the future generation, right?

After all the discussing and stuff, I decide to invite Tori for lunch. We stopped at Chipotle and ate outside. The weather is so nice today! Wait, no, scratch that, the weather is amazing everyday! My optimistic thoughts were interrupted by my manager clearing her throat.

" So, um, Tris, I have an important question for you."

"Okay, spill the beans. So I have guacamole all over my mouth?"

" No, and yes you do have guacamole all over you. But, um, well...doyouwanttocontinuecollege?"

I giggled and tried to hold it in but it was hilarious watching her blush and look away.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. Repeat?"

" . Want. To. Continue. To. Go. To. College?"

" I froze, my blood livid.

I literally steamed, like those cartoon characters. " I would rather not think about that." I was NOT returning to my deathbed.

There was a thick tension between us. I would almost take my Chipotle knife and cut it.

I sighed. There was no use in getting mad at my manager. " Tori, you know full as well that I would just be going back to my deathbed."

" I know, but, you know, I also want you to be smart. Can we at least try for a few weeks?"

There was no use and arguing with her while she had the puppy eyes. I don't know why, but they always make me cave in. But, I feel hurt and betrayal.

" Oh alright. A FEW WEEKS. NOTHING MORE!" I spit out, immediately walking out and driving away.

I guess Tori doesn't have a ride. And I guess I am returning to Chicago. _Yay,_ I thought dryly.

 **A/N so yay or nay? I know, it was short. But what could I do? Im trying really hard ok peeps so please stay with me. Just to let you guys know, thank you so much, I appreciate all the constructive critism. K, bye!**

 _ **aglimmerofhope**_


	8. Chapter 8: Going Back

**Ok, I know Im really mad at myself and I am really sorry for holding this for so long I think I am going to have to continue doing these long breaks because of school and finals are coming and then its the summer and ack. So again I apologize so much for the inconvenience and I really would like to thank you guys who have stayed with me for so long! Anyways on with the story…**

Tris P.O.V.

 _It's going to be fine...I'll be fine...I can do this... How can I become famous if I didn't do this? Come on it's just a few weeks and that's it. Plus I can see all my old pals!_

Sigh. This really was going to be a long day of packing and cleaning and saying goodbyes. My plane was scheduled to fly at 6 in the afternoon, and currently it is 7 in the morning and I plan on doing nothing. Even if my bed is a mess, even if my clothes are still in the closet, even if I have to go shopping for supplies again, even if I still need to shower and drive to the airport at 5pm.

I grab my phone off the charger and decided to play some music. The song "Me Too" by Meghan Trainor comes up. I really admire her because her songs are so inspirational; someday I hope mine can influence the world just as hers influenced me. With the song playing and the beat tempting me to dance, I start to pack all my belongings and prepare myself for the long plane ride before meeting, well hell.

~Time Skip~

Geez, I am going to be late! I maybe, just maybe, overslept a little..? Ok yeah I just napped for like TWO MINUTES and now I am racing towards the airport. Tori is going to be SO PISSED if I don't make it there before her.

When the taxi drops me off I quickly grab all my bags and things before stumbling and "attempting" to run into the airport. Thankfully, once I arrived, Tori entered the airport, just after me. Phew!

"Hey Tris, You ok?" Tori looks at me, seeing my disheveled hair and disorganized bags.

"Oh, *pants* yeah, I...am...fine!" I might have yelled out the last part a little too loudly….maybe everyone turned their heads and looked at me? Tori just eyed me and laughed before passing through security with our guards.

After going through security with all that checking and double checking stuff, I quickly bought a starbucks frappucino and headed towards my gate, D35. Luckily, once I arrived, the flight attendants were calling for first-class riders. And so, I walked into the airplane and plopped my things around in a neat order, already used to doing that from traveling all around. Tori sat a few seats away from me so I had the freedom to do whatever I wanted! This was going to be a loooong ride and yet I am kind of excited for another adventure to begin.

 **So I hoped you guys liked that please review my work because I know I am really bad at writing and I would really like feedback! I am still kind of new to this system as I haven't been able to go on it for a while but I am thinking of writing a new fanfic! ALSO VERY IMPORTANT: I AM GOING TO ADD AN O.C. SO PLZ COMMENT THE FOLLOWING:**

 **-hair color**

 **-eye color**

 **-name**

 **-height (short, average, tall)**

 **-personality (just some traits)**

 **OK THANK YOU I LOVE YOU GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING THIS LONG!**

 ** _aglimmerofhope_**


End file.
